


Jailbait

by nikuy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bi-Curiosity, Come Shot, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikuy/pseuds/nikuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only way to sum this up:<br/><img/></p><p>Also, this will be strictly only porn with no plot but boys with their raging hormones lusting after one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have a serious kink now that my friend had brainwashed me with pictures of young Sese ~~and our own perverted ideas on them~~. i need to get it out of my system, and here's a sneakpeek.

Sunday was never so boring like this. Iker was out with his girlfriend, Cristiano went back to Portugal to visit his grandparents, Kaka texted him to go to church together and he made something up to skip it, and the other guys were all unreachable. Sergio glared at the huge poster on the wall. Who said that being a popular guy at school would guarantee you an exciting life? He did not feel so since even the girl he just hooked up with a week ago from the cheerleading team couldn’t promise that she’d get to him until the end of the day. He sighed and sat down on his bed with a pout; soon his mother would call him to mow the lawn and he had nothing to get himself off it. He then lay down on his bed and rolled to the other side of it and peeked through the blinds at the house next door, right through the window lined up across his. His mother would not start yelling at least for an hour, he could use it for his own benefit at least.

 

He looked through the blinds to see the plain bedroom next door. As usual, the curtain and the window was open, displaying everything for him to see; the neatly made bed and the computer set on a desk right next to it. The room was just like other common bedrooms; painted in white, plain, and tidy. He would not be able to tell what kind of a person who owns that room if he had not seen him firsthand. The family who lived in that house moved in only a couple weeks ago. He had not yet met any of them, but he saw a boy.

 

He had seen this certain brunette boy coming out of the house when he left for school and going in when he just arrived from school a few times. The boy always had his neatly ironed school uniform on, his tie never sloppy, and his short hair always seemed so sleek and kind of fluffy. Sergio recognized the uniform; apparently the boy went to that private school not too far from the neighborhood. ‘A rich snoob’ was the first thing that he came up with in his head, but it was impossible for him to look away the first time he saw him. For a snoob, the boy was quite a sight. His skin was fair—pale even, and it turned reddish at the gentlest touch of the morning sunlight. He had a pair of big, beautiful eyes, heavily rimmed with eyelashes. Sergio had never seen him smile, but he grew curious to how would those thin, pink lips would look, stretching into one.

 

Lately he realized that he actually had been waiting for the right moment to try to talk to the boy. He obviously got no friends around here, Sergio had never seen him with anyone; be it a boy or a girl. He decided that it was a pity that he felt for the boy. In the middle of his running thought, he heard his mother knocking on his door.

 

“ _Cuqui_ , the lawn?”

 

Groaning, he got up from his bed and dragged his feet to his bedroom door and opened it to find his mother standing before him, “But mama, it’s so hot outside!”

 

“And so are you, my darling.” The lady laughed, “Come and finish it before lunch!”

 

“Mama, I’ll get sunburn!”

 

“You thought I didn’t know that you spend an hour every week to sunbath by the pool?” she lightly pinched her son’s nose, “Chop chop. Get to work.”

 

Sergio grumbled as he went back into his bedroom to at least apply some tanning lotion (a special suggestion by Cristiano) and walked downstairs in his ripped jeans shorts and Le Bron shirt. His mother was busy in the kitchen, preparing some of those colorful frozen balls made of juice of different fruits for Miriam who caught summer flu two days ago. He knew how bad it was, so he couldn’t complain, but those colorful little frozen balls were his favorite.

 

“You won’t be getting any of these if the grass is not mowed well.” Mrs. Ramos nudged him as she walked pass him to the staircase.

 

He gave up and finally went into the garage to get the lawnmower out to the front yard. It was hot as hell, the sunlight really started to burn his skin once he stepped out and it was only 10’o clock. He quickly took his top off (silly tan lines are silly) and threw it onto the hood of his father’s car. He pushed the lawnmower onto the withering grass—he would need to water them as well or else his mother would go ballistic. He pulled on the starting lever a few times, but the thing didn’t start. He squatted down to check the gas tank only to find it empty and groaned louder.

 

“Fuck me. Where the hell did he put the jerry can…” he muttered to himself and got up on his feet. He was about to look back into the garage, but something caught his attention from the corner of his eyes.

 

It was that boy. He could see him walking out of his house on the porch, wearing a white tanks, a pair of dark gray gym shorts, and a pair of beach sandals (honestly, _who_ did this guy ask for fashion advice?). He scrunched his face at the heat, but he carried on to walk to the tap near the Sergio’s side of the low brick hedge. He couldn’t help but to watch the boy’s skin that looked so fragile and almost transparent under the burning sun; even his neck flushed in protest. He didn’t seem to notice Sergio as he rolled out the hose he had been carrying (wait, since when did he had that hose with him?) and bent down to plug it to the faucet. The brown-haired boy couldn’t help but to lean back a bit—that backside was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, wow. And those creamy thighs…

 

Suddenly he got an idea. Maybe it was the right time to talk to him. He smiled to himself and walked over to the border of his house, all confident and smiles (that ass…), and he stopped only a few steps before the hedge. “Hey.”

 

The brunette looked back up from his bending position and straightened up a little, his cheeks flushing red, “Yes?”

 

“Didn’t you and your family just move in? I live here, by the way,” he gestured to his house with a smile, “My name is Sergio Ramos, just Sergio is fine.” He offered his hand.

 

“O-oh. Mesut Özil.” He awkwardly took Sergio’s hand and shook it while he seemed to be oblivious at his companion’s surprise; he might be slight, but his hand was quite strong though it was soft for a boy.

 

“Mesut is it?” Sergio raised his eyebrows, feeling slightly reluctant as Mesut pulled his hand off, “Where are you from?”

 

“Germany.”

 

“You moved all the way to LA?”

 

“Dad’s job.”

 

Sergio pursed his lips a little. This kid was damn hard. He did not appear to have any difficulties to speak in English, but he did sound like he had a problem with speaking _at all_. “Uh…then…oh, do you have any gas?” he kept on trying, “Mom told me to mow the lawn, but I can’t find ours. Do you mind if I borrow a little?”

 

“Sure.” He dropped the hose to the ground, “Let me check.” He then walked towards the garage.

 

 _That was awkward_ , Sergio thought. The boy didn’t even smile, it shook his ego a little, frankly speaking, but _damn_ he looked _so good_ up close. His eyes were dark even under the sun, that little scowl he had was somewhat endearing, and his lips were, _in fact_ , terribly pink. He had no idea why, usually he’d give up at the first try when someone didn’t give him enough reaction, but Mesut was…well, _extremely_ attractive in a sense he had never think of a male companionship. He was aware of the concept of boy crush, though. He hadn’t been too much into that, never pursued one further than as a friend, but this was somehow more exciting.

 

Mesut returned with a jerry can and handed it to him. He took it, stealing to moment to brush his hand with those pale fingers a little and smiled widely. “Will be back in a dash.” He turned and skipped towards the lawnmower, unscrewed the lid of the tank and filled it up. It really didn’t take long until he thought it was enough and ran back to the other boy to return the can. “Thanks, man.”

 

“No problem.” It was very slight, but Sergio was sure that the other boy just gave him a smile. A very tiny and brief one. Mesut disappeared into the garage again and Sergio returned to his lawnmower to start it up; he decided to finish quicker so then he could get back to the other boy and started to push the machine over the grass diligently. As Mesut came back, he stole glances at the boy who once again bent to turn the tap and grab the hose.

 

He watched as Mesut walked towards the car and grabbed a sponge out of a bucket nearby. He carefully turned the lawnmower and started pushing it in a straight line, he eyed Mesut again to find him pouring some clear-red liquid onto it and spraying some water. Lather of bubbles gushed as he squeezed on it and he started spraying water on the black SUV generously. Sergio took another turn on the lawnmower and watched the boy from the corner of his eyes. The boy had started to brush one side of the car, stretching his arm up to reach the upper hood and sprayed more water when he was done. He moved to the back of the car just as Sergio took another turn.

 

 He hissed as the loose, almost skimpy-looking light gym shorts rode up higher as Mesut tried to reach the upper hood of the car again, revealing more of the supple pale skin and a glimpse of roundness for his eyes to feast on. He could not understand how it was so mesmerizing to look at and he actually growled a little as Mesut was finished with the upper hood and started scrubbing the backside. The bubbles and water ran down on his hand and arm, dribbling gently down to his elbow. As odd as it might sound, he slowed down for the sake of staring longer at the boy’s glistening skin. It gave him an odd, warm sensation in the abdomen only to stare at something that wasn’t supposed to be sexual at all. He was well-aware of it and he was familiar with the heat that was spreading all over his body—obviously not a heatstroke.

 

Mesut moved to the other side of the car and Sergio shook his head and moved faster on mowing the lawn. Maybe it was a heatstroke after all, so he needed to finish this as fast as possible. He locked his eyes on the lawnmower, trying to comprehend the reaction of his body to a _total stranger_ , dressing skimpily, a _male_ , nonetheless, washing a car innocently. He was a healthy 17 year old boy, he had had sex before, he enjoyed having sex and he appreciated cute girls. He wouldn’t describe Mesut with the word ‘cute’; he had different views on how a ‘cute’ boy should be. He could say Iker was cute, Cristiano was cute, _he_ was cute, but not this guy. The more fitting word would be…pretty. Yeah, that should do.

 

He was almost finished when Mesut moved to the front hood and sprayed more water on it. Sergio finally turned the damn thing off and brought it to the garage rather in a hurry. He returned and quickly skipped towards the hedge and leaped over it, startling the other boy a little.

 

“What’s up?” Sergio tried his charming smile (the one that got him freepasses to the cheers’ quarter), “You don’t mind me talking with you, no?”

 

Mesut actually smiled this time, there was no way he faked it, “Sure, Sergio.” He then carried on scrubbing the front hood of the car. He leaned over it and Sergio couldn’t help but to stare at that butt again.

 

“Isn’t it annoying to come here right during the summer?” he muttered as he sat down on the hedge.

 

“It’s nice.” The boy sprayed more water onto the hood, got some splashed onto the front of his clothes and he winced. “Damn.”

 

Sergio almost snickered, “Isn’t it too hot?”

 

“I don’t mind the heat.” He sprayed the car with water one last time and finally turned to his companion, a small smile was playing on his lips as he strode past the brown-headed boy towards the faucet, “It sometimes can get to you, but I like it.” He bent low to turn off the faucet and Sergio swallowed empty air at his behind. He didn’t know what happened, his head felt so hot and heavy, his throat went dry; there was a really strong urge to touch the other boy. “You have to be careful though,”

 

Mesut was suddenly standing in front of him and he was startled at the drops of water from the flimsy top, sticking to his skin and shaping the shape of his stomach perfectly; flat and strong, with obvious dips on his hips that disappeared under the gym shorts. Was it the heat? Or was it based on the fact that he actually think that Mesut’s dripping wet thighs looked gorgeous flushing like that how his nipples stood from the contact with the cool water on his shirt, or was it his eyes? His beautiful eyes which were now focused only on Sergio and the smile that had long gone ever since… _when_?

 

“W-what’s wrong?” Sergio finally found his voice back and the smile was back to Mesut’s face again as he shook his head lightly.

 

“Don’t sit out here for too long, the heat might get you.”

 

*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youth and beauty, they have it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still wondering why did i start watching Spartacus.  
> i mean it should be a show about sex, blood, and hot men in subligaria.  
> but its not.
> 
> just like what they say, 'when you feel sad, you write porn with slutty teenagers in it'

Sergio groaned as he stroked himself faster and soiled his flat tummy, biting on his lower lip at the orgasm that hit his whole body thoroughly. His hand slowed down by itself and his labored breath grew composed; the last thing that he saw behind his eyelids was Mesut’s pretty lips, stained with his come with a small teasing smirk and eyes that looked far from decent. He sighed as he reached for some tissue from his nightstand and wiped his come off his stomach. His body had definitely become weird right after his last encounter with the ‘proper’ boy next door. He practically ran back into his bedroom and jacked off right away. The images of Mesut’s wet body, his top stuck onto him like a second skin, revealing the shape of his torso while the shorts rode up to reveal his bubble butt were fresh in his head. The last line coming from the young German confirmed that the boy was playing with him; he must have. There was no way that he didn’t do it on purpose; he flashed himself to tease.

 

Since then, Sergio’s fantasies ran wild, totally unleashed. He did not know how it works on two guys and his curiosity drove him into a little research, so he googled it down and was drawn speechless at what he found. There were…so many things. Almost like straight porn, but not exactly. He chose what to watch and so far, he was still mesmerized at what two guys could do. He wasn’t too keen on watching those, but it was enough for him to build his own fantasies and get his new little neighbor involved. Mesut must’ve known something about it and he was curious. Watching didn’t satisfy him at all, it didn’t turn him on or anything, but when he adds Mesut in…everything just went upside-down.

 

He fantasized about the boy way too often—about his lips stretching around his cock, those tiny delicious nipples under his tongue, about him doing the impossible. He knew he had to slow down or go out and get laid with girls just to make sure, but even his curiosity drove away his girlfriend into a mood. It wasn’t good, he needed an outlet, so…there he was. The harder he tried not to pay attention to the boy, the more he wanted to touch him. It was getting unbearable at this point and the summer—it could be the heat. Maybe the heat got him after all.

 

It had been a week of avoiding the boy, yet all he wanted to do was to drag the boy into his room and do…things. Things he had never done before, but maybe the boy had; there must be a reason why he got no friends, right? He would be very glad to be his first friend from around here, like seriously.

 

“Cuqui!” he heard his mother called and he scrambled to find his boxers and tee, “Come down here!” he stumbled into his boxers and struggled into his tee and ran out of his room.

 

“What is it, mom?” he yelled back.

 

“Don’t yell, come down here!”

 

He rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs to see his mother by the end of it. He leaned onto the railing, “What is it, dear Pacqui?”

 

“I just chatted with the lady next door.” His mother started, “She’s a lovely lady and she has lovely children too.” Sergio shivered a little bit, but he nodded anyway. “Mrs. Ӧzil said that her daughter might need a little help for her algebra class. You’re good in algebra, why don’t you come over every Thursday to help her a bit?”

 

“But, mom…” Sergio whined, “Teaching is boring.”

 

“She’s a bright kid, you’ll do fine. Summer break is coming, no? You won’t need to find another part-time job.” She grinned way too happily for the blonde boy to refuse.

 

“O-kay.” He agreed but then something crossed his mind, “Er…the boy. Does he need help with his classes?”

 

“Oh, she did mention Mesut.” Pacqui pondered for a moment, “Mesut apparently hates art. I’ll talk to her again about it.”

 

“Okay. Cool.”

 

*

 

The next Thursday, after school, Sergio went straight of the house next door and rang the bell. It was weird because he hadn’t seen Mesut around though usually they’d bump to each other around this time. Maybe he was home already. It worked very well making him nervous. It was such a bold move for him to accept the job, but then again he was good in algebra and as a bonus, he’d get to see Mesut more often. In his own house, nonetheless. He was flushing in expectation and excitement, maybe he could even…

 

The door burst open and he jumped back a little, “Oh, it’s you, Sergio!” Mrs. Ӧzil greeted him with a big smile.

 

“Hello, Mrs. Ӧzil…I hope I’m not too early.”

 

“You’re not, dear. Come in, she is just upstairs.” He followed the lady into the house and couldn’t help but to let his eyes stray. Even the foyer was heavily decorated with vases, carvings, and family pictures. He saw pictures of much younger Mesut on the walls with his family; he was paler and smaller as a child, but as he went on, he could practically pinpoint the moment when the flower started blooming. He saw pictures of younger Mesut with longer hair, lean body in football kit; eyes were heavy and tired but happy. He looked younger, but definitely not less attractive. “I heard from your mom that you’re doing okay with arts too?”

 

“Music, ma’am.” Sergio turned his eyes off the photo, “Guitar, drums…”

 

“Mesut might need your help, if you don’t mind.” Mrs. Ӧzil led him into the living room, “Take a seat, dear.” He did and the older woman followed his example, “He needs to be able to play at least one instrument. Guitar, maybe, but if you’re busy, I understand-“

 

“I can do both, Mrs. Ӧzil.” He cut spoke way too quickly and blushed, “Tutoring…I mean. Algebra and music…”

 

“It’d be very convenient.” The woman exclaimed happily, “I will get her. Is it okay to do it here?”

 

“It’s alright, ma’am.”

 

*

 

It was awkward when Sergio ran into Mesut as he was walking back to the living room from the toilet. The boy looked a little perplexed to find him in the house, those eyes turned wide at him as he stepped back to avoid a collide. It might be awkward for the dark-haired boy, but it was nerve wrecking at the same time for the slightly taller boy. Today Mesut was wearing a football kit his legs were covered in dirt and grass. His hair wasn’t tidy like it usually was, yet he looked more captivating in the weirdest sense.

 

“…Sergio?”

 

“H-hi.” The taller boy grinned uneasily. He couldn’t help to notice that the kit the other boy was wearing looked like it was at least two sizes bigger; maybe the team doesn’t have his size since he was so small and thin, that was quite adorable. The thin, silky material clung onto his body so loosely that he thought he might be able to take a peek from under the loose bottom—he flushed at the thought. “Uh…you…play?” he bit his tongue. It wasn’t a smart chitchat; not at all.

 

Mesut crossed his arms with an amused look on his face, eyeing Sergio’s school attire before he made a small smile, “I do, and I’m quite good.” He replied, “What’re you doing here?”

 

“Your mom asked me to tutor your sister,” he cleared his throat nervously, “Algebra. And, uh…”

 

“I see.” The smaller boy nodded and started walking.

 

Sergio followed with cautious steps, “S-she asked me to tutor you too.”

 

“Huh?” Mesut turned on his heels, “But I have no problem at-“

 

“Guitar.”

 

“Oh.” the boy nodded thoughtfully, “Okay. Just let me know if you’re done with my sister, yes? I’ll go get changed.” He smiled and sauntered towards the staircase.

 

Sergio successfully held back the ‘can I come along’ that was on the tip of his tongue and watched the boy’s retreating back intently. He got number 11 on his back, a cool versatile position on the pitch for a player, yet the thought didn’t linger too long as his eyes fell to the very same butt he had been fantasizing about for the last few days. He was in the football team at school as well and he found it comfortable to wear jockstraps during practices; he was wondering whether the same trend goes for Mesut’s school as well. Did he wear that skimpy piece of underwear underneath those shorts? It would be quite a great sight to see.

 

*

 

If he were to be honest, he had never taught anyone _that_ quick before. It was a blessing that Mesut’s little sister was quick to absorb what he taught her; her problem seemed to lay only on her attention to the details, actually she was pretty sharp. After giving her some homework he’d check the day after tomorrow, he quickly gathered his things and checked the kitchen to report to her mother only to find her brother sitting on one counter with a book open before a half-empty plate. He looked up to him and smiled.

 

“Mom’s out.” He closed his book and drank some water.

 

“Oh. Right.” Sergio scratched the back of his head, “When do you want to start then?”

 

“Didn’t I say right away?” he chuckled and got up from his seat, “I don’t have anything to do tonight. Do you?”

 

“Nothing to do at all.” It was as if they were planning a date or something, Sergio just had to make that stupid grin and leaned onto the frame of the archway to the kitchen and eyed his companion.

 

“It’s settled then.” Mesut grinned back, “Let’s go up to my room.”

 

Sergio’s heart skipped a beat at the thought of visiting the bedroom he often saw through his bedroom window, to see how it really was. He eagerly followed the smaller boy.

 

“Just remember, I suck big time at art and such.” Mesut glanced at him and smirked at the excited look on his companion’s face, “Don’t be too hard on me.”

 

The blonde boy winced a little. He couldn’t decide how to react to that, he was playing with words or what, he had no idea, but not to be ‘too hard’ on him was already impossible to start without a metaphor. He trailed behind the German up the stairs, his gaze fixed on the boy’s back and trailing up to his slender, pale neck. He spotted a beauty mark just on the left side of the neck and pondered whether Mesut knew he got one.

 

The young German led him to a hall and opened a door, “Come in.” he invited and Sergio was more than happy to oblige.

 

Being inside the room he had always spied felt unreal. It was clean and neat, no toppled stacks of magazines on the floor, no used tissues; everything was tidy that he suffered from a small embarrassment of how messy his room was on a daily basis. Books were stacked on the shelves he did not know existed right next to the dresser. The white wall he could see from his own bedroom was clean, but the other side of the wall became a small gallery of photos and posters of footballers. He could spot Mesut almost in every single photo, looking younger with longer hair than the one he was having now. He ran his eyes to the posters and spotted the Germany NT team and some big, single-shots of Michael Ballack and Miroslav Klose facing right to the bed. He hid a small smile.

 

“Ballack and Klose, huh?” he glanced at the German boy who was now sitting on the bed, “They’re pretty good.”

 

“They’re the best.” Mesut muttered with a small, unreadable smile.

 

Sergio flushed a little at the cheekiness in the boy’s voice, or was it his imagination? He cleared his throat and turned to Mesut, “Alright…where’s your guitar?”

 

The boy chuckled, “Come on, Sergio, that’s not why you’re here.” He ran his eyes up to the taller boy’s face; there was a glint in his dark eyes that Sergio had never seen before.

 

“H-huh?”

 

Mesut rolled his eyes, “Don’t play stupid with me, I know you’ve been watching.” He looked back up at Sergio’s burning red face and grinned wider, “Isn’t that your bedroom across my window?”

 

The taller boy almost squeaked in embarrassment. He knew! He noticed that he had always been spying on him and now he wanted to settle things between them; he should’ve been happy just to be friends, now he had to back off. “I…I don’t-“ he stuttered, cold sweat running down his back as he tried to keep his cool but he just couldn’t, “I’m sorry, I-“

 

“-thought I wouldn’t know?” Mesut finished the line for him, his eyes twinkling. “Just so you know, if you look carefully enough, I can see you right through the blinds. Quite an interesting activity you’re into lately.” Sergio blushed harder and his eyes glistening with worry, somehow it stretched the German’s smirk even wider. “Too bad that you can’t get a good view of my bed, can’t you?” he got up from his seat.

 

“W-what?”

 

“This is where you’re mistaken then.” Mesut sauntered across the room, closer to him, his hips swayed lightly—had he been swaying his hips when he walks all this time? How come Sergio missed that subtle, delicious touch? The German closed the gap between them and tipped his feet to whisper, “You can’t see me wanking on my bed, thinking that you’re watching me, can you?”

 

His voice was soft and low, his warm breath tickled Sergio’s neck just before he pulled away slightly with an intention that was all bare for the taller boy to understand. He shuddered a little upon realization of what just happened and looked at the smaller boy’s face, wide-eyed as if he was surprised at his own luck. Those red lips now held hundreds of obscene promises Sergio had been fantasizing about, it was all clear and the thought of what would come next was enough to make him painfully hard in his jeans. This German beauty was insufferable.

 

“Look,” Mesut mumbled, “My mom’s out and my sister is downstairs. This might be your chance to…relieve yourself in a more commonly preferred method, don’t you think?”

 

Sergio gulped, “Then…will you…”

 

“Too bad. Uncertainty turns me off.” The dark haired boy smirked evilly, but before the taller boy could gawk on him, his hand found its way to cup Sergio’s bulging crotch. The blonde boy sucked in a sharp breath as the small, pale fingers messaged him through the jeans and traced the outline of his shaft teasingly, “But I guess I’ll let you get away with it.”

 

Mesut dropped to his knees in front of Sergio and quickly unclasped the button on his jeans, unzipping it just as the blonde boy stared down at him with his jaw fell open. He couldn’t believe at how relaxed and easy the German was at doing this, he was quick to mouth the tent on the thin garment of the briefs Sergio was wearing and he could feel him putting teasing pressures on him with that teasing tongue of his. He bucked his hips as Mesut licked the outline of his rock hard cock while fixing his gaze on the blonde boy’s eyes. He smirked at how flushed Sergio looked with beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he looked down to him, his eyes were clouded with lust and lips were glistening red. Mesut pulled away for a bit to peel down the briefs. The strained dick sprung out and brushed against his chin, smearing a little precum on his face.

 

“Not bad,” the dark haired boy actually sounded surprised and looked up at the taller one, “Not bad at all.” he licked his lips; it was rather impressive, actually. “Tell me what I did in your fantasies with this.” He flicked the uncut head and earned a squeal from the taller boy.

 

Sergio’s breath hitched in his throat, “W-what…?”

 

“Come on, I deserve to know.” Mesut gave him a sultry smile, “I _want_ to know.”

 

“You…” the blonde boy gulped nervously; he had never felt this nervous before, not even at his first time. “I…thought about you…your lips on my…” he hissed when the smaller boy kissed his tip softly.

 

“Like that?” he smirked teasingly and wrapped a hand around him.

 

He could feel Sergio quivering under his touch, keening at how his warm hand sliding along his thick shaft slowly. He kissed the wet tip again and licked it slowly. Sergio tasted strong and heavy on his tongue with a tinge of bittersweet and the muskiness that was distinctively Sergio. It got him a little dizzy, the strong scent of his, and his tongue once again reached for the taste before he lolled the tip, swirling his tongue gently and feeling him shuddered. He then wasted no time and engulfed him with his mouth slowly, humming at the heat and the weight on his tongue, the pulsing vein beneath the shaft. It was getting into him; he keened at the slightest push of the thickness down his throat, he could feel his cheeks heating up. He ran his other hand to the front of his shorts, rubbing his own erection through the thin fabric, humming louder as he ran his tongue along the vein and pulled off slowly, working his hand on Sergio as he pushed his shorts down and sighed as he relieved his cock.

 

The blonde boy just had to look down and instead of feeling disgusted or turned off like he thought he would when it comes to the real deal, he couldn’t help but to stare in awe at the shaft laying on the German’s pale thigh. He was surprisingly clean and hairless, he would’ve laughed if it were one of his friends at the football club, but it was different. He watched intently as Mesut removed the pants with one hand and kicked them off before his hand went back to the base of his cock, teasing his balls and he could see bliss all over the dark haired boy’s face as he closed his eyes momentarily. As if it was to get him back off his trance, Mesut gave his dick a firm tug and he released a small, choked sound.

 

“You like what you see, huh?” the German chewed on his lips as he started to move both hands and his breath hitched, “Feast your eyes while you can.” He flicked his tongue on the slit of Sergio’s tip, chuckling as the taller boy hissed.

 

“Just get on with it…” Sergio put one hand behind the boy’s neck, caressing the short hair gingerly, “Come on, get your pretty mouth workin’…”

 

“No ‘please’?” Mesut teased, but he couldn’t help it any longer as well, so he took him back into his mouth and started sucking the tip slowly.

 

Sergio fought hard not to let his eyelids fall shut, but then the German started doing wonderful things with his fingers on his sacs and he just threw his head back and parted his lips to release a silent moan. He tried hard to keep his eyes open and watched Mesut’s head bobbing. Those lips were so red and wet, sticky with his own saliva and precum dripping down his chin. It was sloppy, but not less pleasurable. He watched as Mesut was taking him in deeper slowly, his lips stretched the further he took him in and just as that perfect nose of his brushed against the thin, brownish hair on the base, Sergio groaned as he felt himself hitting the back of the German’s throat.

 

Slowly he tilted his head to the side to see the work of Mesut’s other hand on himself and his breath labored even more at the sight of the boy playing with himself. He was stroking himself gingerly, his fingers slick with his own precum and he shuddered as he dug his own slit with his blunt fingernail. His moan turned into a loud hum and sent an electric sensation along the blonde boy’s over-sensitized shaft, he had to bit back a moan and grabbed a fistful of short hair firmly. He looked at Mesut’s face, he had his eyes closed as if he was enjoying himself. His heavy eyelashes brushed against his hollowing cheeks, flushing red with lust and pleasure. Sergio growled and pulled his head off in a jerk, surprising the smaller boy as he grabbed his own dick with his other hand and held the German in place.

 

“O-open your mouth…” he groaned as he felt himself getting closer and closer at the sight of the debauched lips, “stick your tongue out…I’m close…”

 

Mesut did as he was told, still making those small, arousing noises as he picked up his own pace, his nose flared as he breathed way too quickly. Sergio could not hold it any longer; he was too beautiful, too sexy, too damn much. He groaned as he spewed his seeds, spurting them to the boy’s awaiting mouth and chin, his head went blank and everything disappeared, the only thing he could feel was his own intense orgasm. When he could finally open his eyes again, he saw Mesut’s stained face, his come dripping down his chin, his upper lip—this boy was too much to handle. He watched as the boy shuddering and moaning quite loudly before he sprayed on his own abs and thighs, his muscles were straining as he did and his eyes were pressed shut as he drowned himself in pleasure.

 

Sergio gaped at that, his hand moved idly on himself as he could feel his erection did not completely go away just because of what he saw. He pulled Mesut’s head close again and pushed his cock into his mouth again, sighing at the wet, warm cavern around him, feeling his tongue licking him clean. He pulled out of the mouth, tried to calm himself, and examined the mess he made all over his neighbor’s face and the one Mesut made himself between his shuddering thighs. Yeah, he was still hard. It was not enough. He wanted more.

 

“…no more…” Mesut muttered, another glob of come and saliva escaped from the corner of his mouth and he took a moment to swallow, missing the heated look on his companion’s face as he did and sighed as he opened his eyes, “…mom’s gonna’ be here anytime…” he breathed and shivered at the realization that even his breath now smelt like Sergio.

 

“But-“

 

“Not now.” He shot Sergio a glare, “Not yet. Tomorrow.” He seemed to lost most of his vocabularies and limped on the ground, waving Sergio off, “Tuck that thing in. I need a moment.”

 

The blonde boy stumbled back and got his back pressed against the dresser, slowly tucking in his half-hard cock back into his pants and turned his gaze to the smaller boy on the ground. Those slender legs were limp and flushed at the right places; the softening cock lied against his thigh as he was stilling himself. The flush ceased slowly as he licked the remained come smeared on his lips, there was a glint of want in his eyes for a split second, but he calmed himself down and looked up at the other boy.

 

“How’s that?” he grinned cheekily.

 

Sergio was speechless. “We should’ve done that earlier.”

 

Mesut chuckled as he tried to get up, ignoring his pants on the floor as he walked for the tissue on his desk, “My boyfriend said the same thing.”

 

“Oh, your—wait, _you have a boyfriend_??”

 

“Back in Germany, yeah.” The dark haired boy carelessly wiped the semen off his face, “Is that weird?”

 

Bewildered, Sergio stared at his innocent face in disbelief, “How come you do that with another guy when you have a boyfriend??”

 

“What, do you expect me to take abstinence for ten months every year just because?” Mesut laughed at that and dumped the tissue into the bin below the desk, “Don’t _you_ have a girlfriend?”

 

“Well I-“ the blonde one stuttered; he really had no smart line to beat that.

 

“Relax, we’re young, we need more sex than my boyfriend or your girlfriend can provide.” He threw himself on his bed, “It’s a part of being a teenager.”

 

Slowly Sergio nodded in agreement. It couldn’t be that bad, they _do_ have needs.

 

“So,” the taller boy buckled his jeans and patted his clothes gently, “Then…we’ll do this again some other time?”

 

“Sure,” Mesut grinned, “I kinda’ like your dick. And the fact that you’re bi-curious.”

 

“Okay. Right.” Sergio threw a glance at the ceiling and back down to the boy on the bed, still looking comfortable at his state of nudity. “Then…I…I’ll go home now. See you later…?”

 

“Tomorrow.” Mesut waved his hand, “Same time.”

 

*


End file.
